Invisible
by SkybornWriterGal
Summary: A girl wakes up in a normal place, in a strange way, and with a large loss of memory. She has nowhere to go but forward, if she so chooses to take the first step. (Rated T for pineapple saftey Pairings inbound, and prepare for OC submissions someday)
1. Prologue

"Invisible"

Prologue- Bits and Pieces

A call for help here, a pinkish-purple glow there, a few growling, shadowy figues, and then darkness. But not darkness, just emptyness. Forgotten things filled that 'darkness' that I saw. It was like my life was laid out before me in a timeline, and most of it was gone. Vanished. But not lost, simply very well hidden. Hidden where?

What i had just seen was the most recent pieces of the puzzle. I scrolled backwards in the timeline and saw the occasional image flashing before my eyes, mostly ones of a small, wooden house, watching snow and rain fall and flowers bloom, and faces. These images were blurred slightly and I could not see them very well. One face in particular cropped up many times in my memory; a tan face with brown hair and something black in front of their eyes. They must be important if they cropped up that much in my shattered, jigsaw-like memory. Before I could scroll farther towards the beginning, a light appeared behind the darkness. I was regaining consciousness, meaning even these shattered pieces would be hard to find. My subconscious reached out and grabbed at the pieces as they flew away, into the dark recesses of my mind, managing to grab only two memories: both of them about that one person. One of them, a voice. Another, an image.

And then, I woke up.

(A/N: Hey, Flame Army! Sorry for the huge lack of everything in the world. I can't say much here, I'm at school at the time of posting this! Chapter one is almost ready, anyway, so see you then! Peace, love, pineapples ?)


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up From It All

"Invisible" Chapter One: Waking Up From It All

I opened my eyes and took a good, long look at what was around me. The sight confused me, but I couldn't see why I was confused; the scene I was faced with was nothing but ordinary. I was faced with a long street ahead of me with two sidewalks, one on each side, and rows of buildings on either side of the road. There were apartments and shops on one side, and houses on the other. I was apparently laying against a wall. It was then that I noticed what didn't make sense in all of this: I had no idea where I was or how I had gotten here. In fact, I searched my mind for any memory at all and could only find two; a voice, and an image. Anything else just wasn't there. I couldn't even remember my own name, or what I look like. I don't have memories, but I know things. I know how to talk, I know how to stand, and I know a lot about games. I know things, but I don't remember things. I know that games are important to me, but I can't remember why. I know that I've seen people playing games, but I can't remember who. I know that one game- Minecraft- is especially important to me, but.. of course.. I can't remember why. Enough sitting against this wall doing nothing, I'm going to walk down the street and see if I can figure out where I am. But when I stand up, the world tips off balance and I start falling into darkness again.

I feel myself stop falling.

And I see the darkness turn bright white.

But nothing else.

—

The white starts fading, and I notice that my eyes are already open, and my sunglasses are gone. Aw.. but I want those.. Once the white had entirely faded away, I noticed that I wasn't wherever I was before. I was in a small room with light grey walls pin-striped with a darker grey, a wooden floor, a little window with light purple curtains, and I was laid down on a bed with a black blanket with purple edges. Someone was watching me. "Um, hi." I said, with a complete straight face, and seconds later started laughing. "Whatcha staring at?"

_(A/N: Hey hay hayyy, Flame Armayyy! This chapter is probably a lot shorter than it looks in Notes, but hey, if I keep making chapters like this, then you guys should have one every week! Peace, love, pineapples, ~Sky)_


	3. Chapter 2: To Know Nothing

_Chapter 2: To Know Nothing_

"Watcha staring at?" I asked again, looking more curious than humored now. "Well, I could have sworn I was looking at your face, but now I'm not so sure.." he said (in a British accent, I might add), literally looking unsure of himself. I almost started laughing again, but I suddenly decided that this wasn't a funny situation to be in. "So uh, who are you?" I asked, not exactly nervous. He hesitated, so while I waited for an answer, I looked closer at him, now that my eyes had adjusted and I could see him better. He had pure black hair with bangs that covered his eyebrow on one side and stopped above the brow on the other side. He had amazingly bright purple eyes that just didn't seem possible naturally, and his face was just a bit paler than what you would think possible. He wore a long- and I mean **really** long (it went down to his knees)- black high-collar jacket with edges of the same purple as his eyes. Under it, he wore a light grey T-shirt that almost looked like it had darker patches because of the way the light landed on it, and darker grey jeans that he had tucked into his boots, black boots with purple around the top that matched his jacket to a 'T'. Around his neck (under his jacket), he had draped rather than tied a long black-and-purple striped scarf that wasn't quite as long as his shirt. The intense purple color around the top of the high collar of his jacket was reflected off of his face, tinting parts of it a lighter version of the bright color, bringing out his eyes even more. Then he answered; "My name is Ender… Taigas." I smirked; "You acted like you forgot your last name for a moment there… (I chuckled.) Anyway, my name is Fiara Guardian, or Fia. Uhm…. (I almost blushed at the question I was about to ask.) Where are we?" He didn't seem too surprised though. In fact, it looked like he already knew I would ask something like that. "Wa-shin- (He coughs a little and clears his throat.) Washington." Though I knew where Washington was, I literally knew nothing about Washington. Why would I be here? Maybe I'd just forgotten; I apparently forgot a lot.. "You look confused," he said, walking around to the other side of the bed, retrieving my shades from a drawer inside a nightstand I can't remember seeing the first time I looked. "You're probably wondering where these are." Ender handed me my sunglasses and I slid them on, the light levels instantly leveling themselves out. Now when I looked at Ender, he looked like he was about my age, maybe a few years younger, eighteen at least. Suddenly, there was a sound of jingling keys from somewhere that seemed to be downstairs, followed by the sound of a door opening. "Dammit," Ender swore quietly, "I have to go." He bolted out the bedroom door and I flinched at the sudden departure. "The heck..?" I said quietly to myself, confused. Apparently whoever had opened the door had heard me and I heard footsteps walking upstairs. Not knowing what to do, I just sat where I was and waited for the person to get up here. Once they stepped into the doorway, I immediately saw that it was another boy, maybe about my age, and he looked similar to Ender. He had much longer bangs, and half of his face, including one of his eyes, was covered by the long brown hair. His skin was pale, but not nearly as pale as Ender was. The eye I could see looked brown from where I was, but I could be wrong. He was wearing a black half-sleeve shirt, jeans, and white tennis shoes, along with a pair of bright green headphones around his neck. He immediately asked, "What are you doing here?"

_(Dun dun dunnnnnnnn… I'm forced to leave off on a cliff-hanger due to a lack of time…. dang, I'm using fancy words today XD I don't know how the heck I'll get this posted, but I'll sure as frick try. I tri ;-; (/tries hard) This isn't all that long, but I just plain don't have time to write anymore today! Sorry doods.. ;-; By the way, who do you think the stranger is? o-o Leave a review saying who you think it is! ;D Till next time, mi pineapples. ~Sky)_

_(UPDATED A/N! The other A/N was written into the chapter, but I'm adding this one at the time of posting. It probably looks like a giant wall of text... sorry for that... But please review and slap that like/follow button wit cha faycez! Maybe even drop a PM if you'd rather not tell the world what you think of my story. Anywhoooo, I'm Sky and I'l see you later, recruits!)_


End file.
